diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sturmwolfclan
Geschichte Ursprünge Wie viele Clans der Orcs war der Sturmwolfclan ursprünglich eine Familienbande und zur Zeit als Garrosh Höllschrei die Horde führte noch unter dem Namen Grimwarg Clan bekannt. Genauere Angaben darüber, wie und wo es zur Gründung des Clans kam, liegen aufgrund seines unzählige Generationen zurückreichenden Bestehens im Nebel der Vergangenheit verborgen. Angesichts des Wenigen, was überliefert ist, sind sich die Ältesten lediglich darüber einig, das sich vermutlich zwei ehemals antagonistische Sippen durch einen nicht näher benennbaren Vermittler oder ein einschneidendes Ereignis zu einem neuen Verbund zusammengeschlossen haben oder aus einem Verbund hervor gegangen sind, welcher bis heute Bestand hat. Zur Zeit der Dunklen Horde Beheimatet waren die Orcs des Grimwarg Clans ursprünglich im Frostfeuergrat an der Grenze zu Gorgrond. Aufgrund der Nähe zur Heimat des Frostwolfclans besteht seit jeher ein gutes Verhältnis zwischen beiden Clans, die sich in ihrer Auffassung von Ehre in einigen Punkten sogar ähneln. Mit der Gründung der Horde folgte auch der Grimwarg-Clan dem Ruf Ner'zhuls und schloss sich mit voller Innbrunst dem Feldzug gegen die Draenei an. Zur Zeit der Korrumpierung der Orcs durch die Brennende Legion und Gul'dan kam es jedoch zu einem Zwist. Der Khan (Erste Reiter oder auch Häuptling) des Grimwarg Clans, Lorgash war entschlossen die von Gul'dan dargebotene Macht über das Blut Mannoroths anzunehmen. Allerdings wird übermittelt, dass eine blutigen und entschlossenen Revolte innerhalb des Clans stattgefunden haben soll, bei der Lorgash, seine Getreuen und viele weitere Orcs erschlagen und als Mahnmal auf die Felsspitzen des Frostfeuergrats aufgespießt wurden. Granthar, aus der Sippe der Sturmwölfe, wurde zum neuen Khan des Clans und Gul'dor, Scharfseher aus der Sturmwolfsippe sein Berater. Es wird berichtet, dass eine auffallende Anzahl der Orcs des Clans zu jenem Zeitpunkt die braune Haut der Mag'har noch aufweisen konnte. Mit größerem Einfluss der Dämonenmagie auf Draenor nahm die Zahl der grünhäutigen Orcs des Clans jedoch zu. Der verbündete Frostwolf Clan, dessen Häuptling Durotan offen gegen den Einsatz des Dämonenblutes innerhalb der Horde revoltierte befand sich zu dieser Zeit schon auf dem Weg ins Exil - ein Schicksal, welches dem Grimwarg Clan durch die verspätet abgelaufene Revolte erspart blieb, denn bekannt wurde durch geschicktes Taktieren von Seiten Gul’dors nur, dass Lorgash das Blut Mannoroths getrunken hatte, womit allgemein angenommen wurde, dass der Clan treu zu Gul'dan stand. Vermutlich entkam der Clan dem Exil auch nur, weil er nicht die Prominenz anderer Clans aufweisen und das Augenmerk der Horde auf anderen Geschehnissen lag. Mit der Übernahme der Führung der Horde durch Orgrim Doomhammer, welcher selber nicht vom Dämonenblut getrunken hatte, konnte der Grimwarg Clan sich jedoch nunmehr offen zur Horde bekennen ohne weitreichende Konsequenzen zu fürchten. Mit stetigem Bemühen versuchte Gul'dor dem Weg des Schamanismus treu zu bleiben, wenngleich die Ahnen und die Elemente sich von den Orcs abgewendet hatten. Hexer wurden weiterhin vom Clan ferngehalten, was mit mäßigem Erfolg gelingen sollte. Exodus Zum Zeitpunkt der Öffnung des dunklen Portals verblieben die meisten Grimwarg als Nachhut auf Draenor zurück um den dortigen Kriegshäuptling Ner'zhul zu unterstützen. Schließlich jedoch führten Ner'zhuls Bemühungen, alle Orcs durch zahlreiche Portale auf andere Welten zu retten, dazu, dass es die Heimat der Orcs zerriss. Ein Großteil des Frostfeuergrats wurde dabei von der Heimatwelt abgesprengt, die Meere verschwanden und an ihrer Stelle wirbelte der Nether um den Kontinent. Die Grimwarg mussten bei dieser Katastrophe viele Verluste hinnehmen und standen zeitweise kurz vor dem Ende ihrer Existenz. Nachdem der Frostfeuergrat und Gorgrond durch die gewaltigen freigesetzten Kräfte aufeinanderprallten und sich ihre Landmassen zum heute bekannten Schergrat verbanden, siedelten die Grimwarg, sich an den allmählich verblassenden Spuren ihrer früheren spirituellen Stätten orientierend, nach dem Abschmelzen des restlichen Schnees in den Schergrat über. Trotz dieser gewaltigen Veränderungen wird berichtet, dass der Clan sich durch die Adaptierung eines nomadischen Lebens lange Zeit behaupten konnte und schließlich eine neue Existenz in einem Dorf im südlichen Teil des Schergrats aufbaute. Jenes Dorf befand an der Grenze zu einem der wenigen verbliebenen Wälder, in denen es nach der Überlieferung des Clans noch Garn gegeben haben soll. Deren Bestand jedoch ging besorgniserregend schnell zurück. Die anfängliche Euphorie darüber, der zersplitterten Welt einen neuen Lebensraum abgetrotzt zu haben, wich schnell einer umfassenden Ernüchterung als klar wurde, dass Draenor selbst im Sterben lag. Nicht nur hatten die Bestände an jagdbarem Wild massiv abgenommen, auch war die Fruchtbarkeit des Bodens stark beeinträchtigt und die Ernten brachten kaum noch genug ein um den Clan sicher ernähren zu können. Hinzu kam, dass auch die ansässigen Oger ein zunehmendes Problem darstellten. Es begann ein harter Kampf zwischen Ogern und Orcs um die Vorherrschaft im Schergrat und beide Seiten verteidigten ihr Territorium bis aufs Blut. Zu jener Zeit soll es Gul'dor, Scharfseher des Clans, gelungen sein, die Verbindung zu den Elementen wiederherzustellen. Der Schamanismus hielt nun endgültig wieder Einzug in die Kultur des Clans und Gul'dor begann, neue Schüler aufzunehmen um sie in die Wege des Schamanismus einzuführen und ihnen sein Wissen zu vermitteln. Bereits zu dieser Zeit tat sich ein junger Orc namens Ner’zosh besonders hervor und demonstrierte einen eindrucksvollen Einklang mit den Elementen. Durch das Dunkle Portal Im erbitterten Kampf um die letzten Ressourcen kamen schließlich sowohl Granthar als auch Gul'dor und viele seiner Schüler bei einem Feldzug gegen die Oger ums Leben. Raghna Gronntod, Granthars mutige und im Clan über alle Maßen respektierte Tochter, führte daraufhin unter Mobilisierung des gesamten Clans einen entschlossenen und vernichtenden Rachefeldzug gegen die Oger an, nach welchem ihr einstimmig die Häuptlingswürde verliehen wurde. Ner'zosh, einziger entsprechend befähigter Schamane des Stammes, wurde zum Scharfseher berufen und begab sich auf den Weg zum Oshu'gun. In einem vier Tage anhaltenden Ritual eröffnete sich ihm eine Vision vom dunklen Portal und einem schneebedeckten von Vulkanen zerklüfteten Land, durch das sein Clan ziehen würde. Ner'zosh deutete die Vision so, dass es den Grimwarg bestimmt war, durchs Portal zu ziehen um eine neue Heimat zu finden. Nach langer Diskussion machte sich ein Teil des Clans, geführt von Raghna Gronntod, auf die Reise in ein unbekanntes Land hinter dem dunklen Portal - Azeroth. Einige von ihnen blieben jedoch im Schergrat. Es wird gemutmaßt, dass sie ihr Leben unter den dort ansässigen Mok'nathal weiter führten oder sich den Reihen der Mag'har in Nagrand anschlossen. Sicher ist, ist dies jedoch nicht überliefert. Bürgerkrieg und Dunkelspeer-Rebellion Diejenigen Grimwargen, die durchs Portal gelangten, fanden die neue Horde in einen Bürgerkrieg verwickelt vor. Nach Sondierungsgesprächen mit den Frostwölfen stellten sie sich letztlich gegen Garrosh und schlugen sich somit auf Thralls Seite. Abgesehen von ohnehin schon bestehenden Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den beiden Clans wird spekuliert, dass der Hauptgrund für diese Entscheidung die stets ausgebliebene Unterstützung Garroshs und seiner Mag'har aus Nagrand für die Grimwargen gegen die Gronn und Oger des Schergrats war. Während die Revolte tobte, schlossen sich die Grimwarg dem von Vol’jin angeführten Widerstand gegen Garrosh an und begannen vom im Brachland gelegenen Wegekreuz aus zusammen mit anderen Verbündeten einen Guerillakrieg gegen Garroshs Regime. Raghna, Tochter von Granthar aus der Familie der Sturmwölfe starb in diesem Krieg. Viele unschuldig Eingesperrte rettend fiel sie im Herzen von Orgrimmar einer Überzahl von Kor'kron zum Opfer und verlangte mit ihrem letzten Atem von Ner'zosh, dass dieser den Clan weiter führen solle. Seitdem vereinigt Ner'zosh die Häuptlingswürde und das Amt des Scharfsehers in seiner Person. In Gedenken an die Sippe der Sturmwölfe, welcher Raghna entstammte und welche die Orcs des Clans auf einen harten aber vermeintlich richtigen Weg geführt hatte, sollte der Clan ihr zu Ehren fortan den Namen Sturmwolfclan tragen. Die lange Wanderschaft Auch wenn der Verlust Raghnas schwer wog, bestand der Clan weiter. Viele der Orcs, die während der Rebellion Seite an Seite mit den Sturmwölfen gekämpft hatten, erkannten im Clan und seinen gelebten Werten einen Weg, wieder in Kontakt mit einem längst verloren geglaubten Leben zu gelangen. Sie nahmen die Werte und Sitten der Sturmwölfe an, was an der Anzahl der Brandzeichen zu erkennen war und wurden Teil der Gemeinschaft, welche nach langen Jahren voller Entbehrungen wieder zu einem soliden und starken Clan heranwuchs. Khan Ner’zosh empfing jedoch immer noch Visionen von einem Land aus Feuer und Eis, welche niemand zu deuten vermochte. Also packte der Großteil der Sturmwölfe nach eingehender Beratung all seine Habe zusammen und machte sich samt Kodos und Wölfen als Trek auf den Weg um die Bedeutung dieser Bilder zu entschlüsseln und die Bestimmung zu finden, welche die Ahnen ihnen offenbar zugedacht hatten. Der Weg führte die Orcs nach allem, was bekannt ist, bis nach Nordend. Dort allerdings verlor sich die Spur. Da der Clan einige Zeit später wieder in Kalimdor auftauchte, ist anzunehmen, dass Nordend nicht das Ende der Suche war. Die Kriegsfürsten von Draenor Dem dringenden Ruf ihrer Verbündeten folgend machten sich die Sturmwölfe auf den Weg in die verwüsteten Lande und sahen sich dort mit der Eisernen Horde konfrontiert. Schnell wurde diese Sache zu etwas Persönlichem, denn niemand konnte sich erklären, von wo aus nach all den Jahren plötzlich unverdorbene Orcs in so großer Zahl nach Azeroth einfallen konnten. Als sich die Kommandanten der Horde daran machten, das Portal zu durchschreiten um dieses Rätsel zu lösen, taten sich die Sturmwölfe mit einem hinreichend ehrenhaft erscheinenden Banner von Blutelfen zusammen und traten den Gang durch das Portal an… und kehrten wie viele Krieger der Horde nicht wieder, bis der Schlachtzug gegen die eiserne Horde gewonnen war. Zurück in Kalimdor stellte sich das erlittene Trauma für den Clan als problematischer als gedacht heraus. Zeit zur Regeneration sollte keine bleiben, da Schiffe der Legion die Azeroth in einem noch nie dagewesenen Ausmaß angreifen sollten. Mit dem Verschwinden Khan Ner'zoshs bei einem dieser Angriffe zogen viele kriegsmüde Ältere sich zurück, manche Jäger widmeten ihr Leben fortan der Zucht von verschiedenen Tieren und manche Schamanen gaben das nomadische Leben zugunsten einer Sesshaftigkeit bei Organisationen wie dem Irdenen Ring auf. Und so zerstreuten sich die Sturmwölfe in alle Winde, bis nur noch eine Handvoll Hartgesottener übrig blieb. Heute Während des letzten Angriffs der Brennenden Legion auf Azeroth wurde gelegentlich davon berichtet, dass hin und wieder vereinzelte Orcs unter dem Banner des Sturmwolfs in den Schlachten gegen die Dämonen anzutreffen waren, jedoch waren diese Sichtungen selten und die Sturmwölfe verschwanden, so sie denn den Kampf überlebt hatten, genau so schnell wieder wie sie gekommen waren. In jüngster Zeit tauchen jedoch insbesondere in Orgrimmar vermehrt an Wände gezeichnete Ikonen auf, welche dem Wappen der Sturmwölfe äußerst ähnlich sind. Möglicherweise deutet dieser Umstand darauf hin, dass einige Orcs ihre Bande zum Sturmwolfclan nicht vergessen haben. Gemutmaßt wird, dass der Clan sich neu formiert. Nur auf welcher Seite sie dabei stehen werden, bleibt einstweilen Vermutungen überlassen. Die Clanhierarchie Der Tross Es wurde beobachtet, dass auch andere Völker den Clan bei seinem Anliegen für die Horde unterstützt haben. Meist wird dabei eine gegenseitige Unterstützung zugesagt. In diesem sogenannten Tross übernehmen die Unterstützer einfache Aufgaben für den Clan, z.B. in der Versorgung, und erhalten im Gegenzug ein Bleiberecht und Schutz durch den Clan. Der Tross ist allerdings kein fester Bestandteil des Clans und so hat er keinerlei Befugnisse, in das Clangefüge einzugreifen oder die Wege des Clans zu beeinflussen. Bisher wurden meist Goblins im Tross des Clans beobachtet. So wird berichtet, dass ein Goblins namens Brexit den Clan einst im Tross mit einer kleinen Variante der eisernen Sterne versorgt hat, als der Angriff auf das dunkle Portal gegen die Kriegsfürsten von Draenor begann. Der Peon In Zeiten der dunklen Horde waren Peons durch alle Clans hinweg nichts weiter als Sklaven. Der Sturmwolfclan teilte diese Ansicht zwar nicht, behielt den Rang des Peons jedoch bei um die ihm zugehörigen Orcs daran zu erinnern, einfache Arbeiten zu schätzen sind und denen, die diese erledigen, Respekt zu zollen. Peons stellen die rangniedrigsten Mitglieder in der Clanhierarchie dar und haben noch kein Brandzeichen empfangen. Neu aufgenommene Orcs, die von Außerhalb dazustoßen und Sturmwölfe werden möchten, erhalten diesen Rang, der deutlich zeigt, dass sie sich erst vor den Clanmitgliedern beweisen müssen. Die Pflicht des Peons ist die Erfüllung einfacher und grundlegender Aufgaben, wie etwa das Beschaffen von Nahrung und Rohstoffen, die das Überleben des Clans sichern. Jedoch sind Peons keine Sklaven und werden keineswegs gering geschätzt, sondern bilden zusammen mit den Grunzern eine tragende Säule des Clans. Als bewiesen gilt ein Peon, wenn er längere Zeit im Clan lebt, sich in dessen Kultur eingelebt hat und sich in einfachen Aufträgen als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen hat. Der Grunzer Als Grunzer werden die Orcs bezeichnet, die sich im Clan bereits als Peon bewiesen haben und in die Riten des Clans eingeweiht wurden. Grunzer sind vollwertige Mitglieder des Klans und haben sich das Brandzeichen der Sturmwölfe verdient. Sie stellen das Rückgrat der Verteidigung des Clans dar. Beobachter berichten, dass sie überwiegend als ehrenvoll und äußerst stolz empfunden werden. Sie tragen weiterhin zur Versorgung des Clans bei, werden aber auch oftmals als einfache Wachen zu diplomatischen Missionen mitgenommen. Die Blutfaust Blutfäuste haben sich bereits als Grunzer mit zahlreichen Taten für den Clan bewiesen und sich einen Namen gemacht. Sei es als Kämpfer, als Versorger des Clans mit Nahrung und Rohstoffen oder als angehender Vermittler zwischen Orcs und Elementen. Es wird berichtet, dass die Zeit als Blutfaust des Clans davon geprägt ist, sich auf den weiteren Werdegang vorzubereiten und eine Entscheidung darüber zu fällen, wie sie dem Clan in Zukunft dienen wollen. Es wird genau beobachtet, ob der jeweilige Orc aufgrund seines Geschicks als zukünftiger Schlachtrufer, Sturmrufer oder Windreiter ausgebildet wird. Dementsprechend werden den Blutfäusten auch Aufgaben zugeteilt, die ihre Geschicke auf die Probe stellen. Blutfäuste werden in die Riten des Kampfes, der Geister und der Natur eingeweiht und erhalten so einen tieferen Einblick in die Traditionen des Clans. Die Schlachtrufer Ohne Zweifel sind die Schlachtrufer die am besten ausgebildeten Krieger des Clans. Von Kindesbeinen an zeigten diese Orcs ein hohes Geschick in der Handhabung von Waffen und sind oft sogar ausgebildet Waffen und Rüstungen zu schmieden. Ihre Schlagkraft und ihr Geschick mit der Axt sind unvergleichlich. Legenden des Clans berichtet von Schlachtrufern, die sogar Oger vom Kopf bis zur Hüfte gespalten haben sollen. Inwieweit man diesen Legenden Glauben schenken darf, ist fraglich. Die Ketten aus Ogerknochen, die viele Sturmwölfe bei sich tragen, gelten jedenfalls als Indiz, dass es mit dem Töten von Ogern nicht weit her ist. Schlachtrufer bilden vom Peon bis zur Blutfaust alle Orcs in der Handhabung mit der Waffe aus und befehligen diese im Kampf. In Friedenszeiten übernehmen sie die Wachen des Clans und sind oft an der Seite der Sturmrufer und Windreiter bei der Jagd zu finden. Denn nicht selten wird ein Jagdtrupp überfallen, was vor allem auf Draenor tödlich enden konnte. Unterhändler des Clans werden ebenso nie ohne Wache losgeschickt. Schlachtrufer, denen ein hohes Vertrauen zukommt, werden auch oft an die Seite des Sturmrufers und des Häuptlings gestellt, wenn diese auf diplomatischen Missionen unterwegs sind. Die Schamanen Auf dieser Stufe sind die Schamanen des Clans voll ausgebildet und stehen in der Hierachie auf gleicher Ebene mit den Windreitern und den Schlachtrufern. Allerdings werden sie aufgrund ihrer spirituellen Neigung, der Verbundenheit mit den Ahnen, den Wolfsgeistern und den Elementen oft weitaus mehr geschätzt und respektiert; wie es in vielen Clans der Orcs der Fall ist. Sie werden in allen Fragen zur Gesundheit, Familie und Geburten aufgesucht. Die Kinder des Clans erhalten von ihnen den Segen der Ahnen und der Elemente. Auch entscheiden die Schamanen über den Kontakt mit den Ahnen, ob einem fremden Orc das Recht zusteht, dem Clan beizutreten, wenn sie sich vor dem Häuptling als würdig erwiesen haben. Auf der Jagd und in Kriegszeiten zählen sie aufgrund ihrer Heilkräfte und ihrer Verbundenheit mit den Elementen zu den wichtigsten Kämpfern des Clans, denn niemand kann sich der entfesselten Kraft der Natur widersetzen. Die Windreiter Die Windreiter bilden die Speerspitze des Clans. Zu ihnen zählen meist Jäger oder sehr geschickte Kämpfer (Schurken). Ebenso wie das Wort der Schlachtrufer und der Schamanen, hat ihres ein hohes Gewicht im Clan und wird beratend gerne vom Häuptling angenommen. Windreiter sichern in erster Linie die Länder des Clans, reiten auf ihren Wölfen zur Jagd und kundschaften auch unbekanntes Terrain aus. In Kriegszeiten werden die Windreiter als Späher eingesetzt und operieren in waghalsigen Missionen sogar hinter den Feindeslinien. Oft sieht man mehrere Windreiter, die furchtlos auf ihren großen schwarzen Wölfen die Steppen durchreiten und nach Neuigkeiten Ausschau halten. Im Kampf sind sie furchtlos, schlagen schnell zu und gelten als überaus brachial und zugleich geschickt. Auch Windreiter werden oft als Wachen auf Handels- und Diplomatie-Missionen eingesetzt. Der Sturmrufer Dieser Rang wird für gewöhnlich nur von einem Orc bekleidet, denn er bezeichnet die rechte Hand des Khans und stellt somit die zweithöchste Befehlsgewalt dar. Üblicherweise wird man hier einen Orc finden, der sich wie kein anderer um das Wohl des Clans verdient gemacht hat und welcher das volle Vertrauen des Khans genießt. Der Khan Die Orcs des Sturmwofclans bezeichnen ihren Häuptling als Khan, was zum Ausdruck bringen soll, dass er der erste Reiter einer nomadisch lebenden Reiterhorde ist. Ihm steht neben der Lenkung der Geschicke des Clans die volle Befehlsgewalt über die Streitkräfte des Clans zu. Auch die Rechtsprechung obliegt dem Khan. Da es als unehrenhaft gilt, wenn ein Orc Recht spricht aber andere richten lässt, ist der Khan auch ausführende Gewalt seiner Urteile und hat somit eine hohe Verantwortung. Dementsprechend wird er nach seinem Handeln von den übrigen Orcs bewertet. In der Regel opfert der Häuptling sich für den Clan auf. Nur selten kam es vor, dass der Clan gegen einen Häuptling revoltiert hat. Jüngstes Beispiel ist die Revolte gegen Lor'gash. Der Titel des Khans wird in der Regel vererbt, allerdings muss sich der neue Khan auch dann zunächst vor den übrigen Orcs bewiesen haben, da nur ein ehrenvoller Orc als Anführer wirklich akzeptiert wird.Doch was gilt als ehrenvoll? Die Bedeutung der Klassen innerhalb des Klans Allgemeine Vorabinformationen (ooc) Die Interpretation der jeweiligen Klassen innerhalb des Rollenspiels kann unterschiedlich aussehen. Hier wird dargestellt, wie die meisten Orcs diese Klassen wohl sehen würden und die Spieler behandeln würden. Aufgrund ihrer Vorgeschichte haben es Todesritter, Hexenmeister und Magier relativ schwer, sich vor den Orcs des Clans zu beweisen, sind jedoch nicht grundsätzlich ausgeschlossen, da das Rollenspiel mit ihnen durchaus das Potential hat, sehr interessant und spannungsvoll zu werden. Schamanen Sie sind - wie in fast allen Clans (abgesehen von denen, die mit der brennenden Legion paktieren) - die spirituellen Führer ihres Stammes. Grund dafür ist ihre Verbundenheit zu den Elementen und ihr Wissen über die Natur, welches sie zu hervorragenden Medizinern macht. Zudem sind sie die direkten Vermittler zwischen den Orcs des Clans und ihren Ahnen. Schamanen werden als beratende Instanz immer aufgesucht, sind hoch angesehen und sehr respektiert, sowohl als Clanmitglied als auch als Kämpfer. Jäger In ihrem Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen sind Jäger ungeschlagen und demnach als Kämpfer hoch angesehen. Schießeisen werden von den blutgeborenen Clanmitgliedern eher noch mit Skepsis betrachtet, da ihnen die Technik der Goblins weitgehend unbekannt ist. Jäger sind oft in den Reihen der Blutfäuste und Garnreiter zu finden. Viele (nicht alle) Jäger gelten als naturverbunden und man sagt ihnen nach, mit den Naturgeistern kommunizieren zu können. Sie verbringen viel Zeit in der Wildnis und gelten daher meist als einzelgängerisch, stehen aber dennoch treu zum Clan, was sich meist dadurch zeigt, dass sie immer bereit sind den Clan mit Nahrung, Häuten und Leder zu versorgen. Manche Jäger arbeiten sich bis zum Windreiter hoch. Krieger Ihr Kampfstil, Mann gegen Mann, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, wird von nahezu allen Orcs als heldenmütig und ehrenvoll angesehen, weshalb Kriegern großer Respekt entgegen gebracht wird. Sie bilden das Standbein eines jeden Clans und sind durch ihre Stärke und Muskelkraft allein schon hoch angesehen. Verstärkt wird das Ansehen durch die Narben, die sich die Krieger im Kampf "erarbeitet" haben und als Zeichen von Ruhm in der Schlacht gelten. Oft gebührt Kriegern daher auch die Ehre, wenn es denn sein muss, die Gesetze des Clans aufrecht zu halten und den Willen von Khan und Sturmrufer durchzusetzen. Zusammen mit den Jägern bilden sie die Wache des Clans. Krieger steigen in der Regel bis zum Schlachtrufer auf. Schurken Überlieferungen berichten von Khan Krol dem Hochmütigen, welcher während seiner Herrschaft nichts anderes als pure Muskelkraft respektierte und daher diejenigen Orcs, denen es an überdurchschnittlicher Stärke mangelte, von vornherein zu Peons abstempelte. Mit dieser Form der Entehrung wollten sich die Betroffenen nicht abfinden und entwickelten daher einen Kampfstil, der ihrer geringeren Stärke aber der dafür weit ausgeprägteren Beweglichkeit Rechnung trug. Mit schnell zu führenden leichten Klingen ausgerüstet gelang es ihnen solchermaßen, sogar den Sieg über schwer gerüstete Krieger zu erringen. Es heißt weiter, Khan Krol hätte diese Bemühungen nicht zu schätzen gewusst und im Training jeden Sieg einer solchen Schnellklinge über einen seiner favorisierten Krieger als persönlichen Affront gesehen, weswegen er plante, diese „Schurken“ samt und sonders ins Exil zu schicken. Dazu kam es jedoch nicht mehr, da er eines Morgens an seinem Nachtmahl erstickt aufgefunden wurde. Sein Nachfolger erkannte den Wert der Schnellklingen und machte sie zu respektierten Kämpfern und Kundschaftern… vielleicht mit ein Grund dafür, dass seine Herrschaft lang und ertragreich war und von bedauerlichen Unfällen verschont blieb. Nichtsdestotrotz soll es aber auch Orcs geben, die sich ihren Erfolg durch Hinterhalte und Dolchstöße in den Rücken sichern. Dieser Stil wird von den meisten Orcs als feige erachtet und gilt als unehrenhaft, weswegen reine Meuchler nicht damit rechnen sollten, jemals ein hohes Ansehen zu genießen. Magier Die Ausübung und Beherrschung der arkanen Magie ist innerhalb der Reihen des Clans weitestgehend unbekannt. Dem Verständnis der meisten Orcs nach widerspricht sie den Regeln der Naturgesetze und beugt diese auf respektlose Weise. Dementsprechend ist der Ruf der Magier ebenso belastet wie der Ruf der Hexenmeister. Aufgrund der Unwissenheit der Orcs über diese Praktiken ist insbesondere die Anwendung von arkaner Magie mit Vorurteilen belastet, jedoch gab es in der Vergangenheit den ein oder anderen Zauberer, der es nicht zum Schamanen geschafft hatte, sich aber dennoch als Diener der Elemente verstand und seine Macht im Einklang mit diesen ausübte. Dies soll jedoch nicht über den Unterschied hinwegtäuschen, dass ein Schamane für gewöhnlich die Dienste der Elemente durch seine Aufopferung für diese verdient hat, der Magier jedoch häufig eine wie auch immer geartete Form von Zwang ausübt um seine Zauber zu wirken, weswegen es Magier schwer haben werden, sich innerhalb des Clans als ehrenhaftes Mitglied zu beweisen. Oft bilden sich eher negativ behaftete Gerüchte um sie, wodurch sie ins Exil getrieben werden bevor sie überhaupt eine Chance hatten um anerkannt zu werden. Mönche Mönche, wie sie mit dem Erscheinen der Pandaren bekannt wurden, sind dem Clan völlig fremd und werden dementsprechend zunächst wahrscheinlich mit Skepsis betrachtet. Erweisen sich ihre Absichten jedoch als stimmig und tragen sie mit ihrem Wirken zum Wohl des Clans bei, sollte einem respektvollen Umgang nichts entgegen stehen. Allerdings kann man wohl kaum erwarten, dass sich ein Orc des Clans für die Lehren der Pandaren begeistern wird. In jüngster Zeit allerdings scheint es seit dem Anschluss der Mag’har des alternativen Draenors an die Horde einen Anstieg in den Reihen der bisher sehr seltenen Klingenmeister gegeben zu haben. Diese sind dem Clan als ehrfurchtgebietende Streiter aus den Reihen der Brennenden Klinge bekannt, überwiegend jedoch aus zahlreichen Legenden, die sich um diese Krieger herum entwickelt haben. Ihr Kampfstil, der von Mythen unterlegt ist und nur von den Wenigsten wirklich verstanden wird, ähnelt in manchen Aspekten denen eines Mönchs. Diese Streiter sind hoch angesehen, weswegen die Sturmwölfe sicherlich sehr daran interessiert wären, einen Einblick in diese Form der Kampfkunst zu erhalten. Hexenmeister Hexenmeister werden aufgrund des Verrats von Gul'dan an der orcischen Horde von den meisten Orcs verachtet. Die Hexenmeister, die es in den Rängen des Grimwarg Clans gab, wurden mit Granthars Revolte ausgelöscht und als Manmahl an den Klippen des Frostfeuergrats aufgespießt. Allerdings steht es einem jeden Orc zu, sich gegenüber dem Clan als mutiger Orc mit ehrenhaften Absichten zu erweisen. Dies sollte Hexenmeistern allerdings besonders schwerfallen, da hier die Frage im Vordergrund steht: Wer beherrscht wen? Der Orc den Dämon oder, eher umgekehrt, der Dämon den Orc? Will sich ein Hexenmeister vor dem Sturmwolf Clan beweisen, steht ihm ein hartes Stück Arbeit bevor. Hexenmeister können Sturmrufer werden oder bleiben auf dem Rang der Blutfaust, wenn sie es überhaupt jemals über den Peon hinausschaffen, und werden allenfalls geduldet. Bisher ist kein Beispiel bekannt, das einen Hexer in den Reihen der Sturmwölfe belegt. Todesritter Todesritter sind den Orcs des Sturmwolf Clans wohl bekannt, und zwar als Lakaien Gul'dans, die aus den Leichen verstorbener Menschen geschaffen und mit den Seelen des Schattenrats geimpft wurden. Dementsprechend ist das Ansehen der Todesritter mindestens ebenso niedrig wie das der Hexenmeister, wenn nicht sogar noch geringer. Noch dazu erinnern sich die Ältesten immer noch an die Roten Pocken, die einst Nagrand verheert und zahllose Opfer gefordert haben… weswegen ein Krieger, zu dessen Vorlieben das Verseuchen seines Gegners mit diversen Krankheiten gehört, es äußerst schwer haben dürfte, sich vor dem Clan zu beweisen… und darüber, was für gewöhnlich mit untoten Kreaturen angestellt wird, muss vermutlich nicht gesprochen werden… Priester Eine Priesterschaft im Sinne von rituellem und liturgischem Wirken ist dem Clan unbekannt, da jegliche solcher Aufgaben normalerweise von Schamanen übernommen werden. Auch sind Licht und Schatten eher fremdartige Konzepte, die nicht zum Weltbild des Durchschnittsorcs passen dürften, weswegen der Priesterklasse eher mit Argwohn begegnet wird. Am ehesten wird vermutlich noch ein Schattenpriester Beachtung finden, da man sich an jene als Mystiker aus den Reihen des Schattenmondclans erinnert, denen nach wie vor mit Respekt -und ein wenig Unbehagen- begegnet wird. Reine Lichtwirker dürften es aufgrund der Erzählungen, welche die Mag’har des alternativen Draenors mitbrachten, eher schwer haben. Es ist jedoch nicht ausgeschlossen, dass ein Orc, der von den Draenei und ihren Naaru-Meistern gewaltsam bekehrt wurde und nun um Hilfe bei der Rehabilitation bittet, in den Reihen des Clans Gehör findet. Kultur und Riten des Klans Anerkennung von Neugeborenen Neugeborene sind immer ein Grund zur Feier. Allerdings nur dann, wenn die Neugeborenen auch anerkannt werden und als stark genug gelten um den Clan Ehre zu bringen. Dies wird in einer Zeremonie entschieden, bei der die Eltern des Neugeborenen sich bei Sonnenuntergang an die Klippen des Schergrats begeben. Der gesamte Clan steht den Eltern bei der Zeremonie bei und beobachtet diese von einer Anhöhe aus. Die stolzen Mutter steht es zu das Neugeborene dem Vater zu überreichen, welchem das Recht zusteht zu entscheiden, dieses Kind als seines anzunehmen. Entscheidet er sich, das Kind als seines anzuerkennen, präsentiert er es dem Clan vor der aufgehenden Sonne voller Stolz. Daraufhin obliegt es dem Khan das Kind als Clanmitglied zu erklären und auf Lebenszeit unter den Schutz des Clans zu stellen, in der Hoffnung, dass es dem Clan Ruhm und Ehre bringt. Das Kind wird vom Vater zum Häuptling überreicht, welchem es zusteht, es an den Scharfseher weiter zu reichen. Dieser erteilt dem Neugeborenen den Segen der Elemente: Mit verbrannter Erde eingerieben, in Wasser gewaschen und im Wind getrocknet, auf das die Elemente es Zeit seines Lebens schützen und über es wachen mögen. Sollte das Baby krank oder verkrüppelt sein, obliegt es den Eltern, das Kind zu verstoßen. In diesem Falle kann der Vater es nicht anerkennen und somit über die Klippen werfen, oder an den Scharfseher überreichen. Der Scharfseher taucht es anschließend in ein tiefes Wasserbecken und überlässt es dort dem Wasser. Sollte es dieses Ritual aus eigener Kraft überleben und ans Ufer gelangen, gilt es als stark, durch die Elemente gesegnet und wird vom Clan angenommen. Diese sogenannten Ertränkten gelten als sonderbar, da sie offenkundig schwach sind, sich jedoch schon als Kind vor dem Element des Wassers (Lebens) bewiesen haben. Ihnen steht es demnach auch frei, sich anderen Clans anzuschließen, ohne dass die Mitglieder der Sturmwölfe es ihm übel nehmen würden. Ertrinkt es, war es zu schwach für den Clan und hätte weder dem Clan noch den Eltern Ehre erwiesen. Daher auch die Ausdrücke: "Dich hätte man als Kind besser ertränken sollen", "Ein Ertränkter", oder "Dein Vater hätte dich über die Klippen werfen sollen". Wobei bei ersteren fraglich ist, ob es ein Kompliment, oder eine Beschimpfung ist. Selbst für Clanmitglieder ist dies kaum zu unterscheiden. Akzeptierte Kinder werden als Kinder des Clans angesehen und dementsprechend vom gesamten Clan erzogen. Erziehung der Kinder Die Erziehung der Kinder ist durch die rauhen Lebensbedingungen und die spartanische Lebensweise des Clans geprägt. Sie ist für Jungen und Mädchen identisch, denn Frauen und Männer sind innerhalb der Orcs gleichberechtigt. Bereits mit sechs Jahren werden die Kinder an den Waffen ausgebildet. Täglich verbringen sie nun mehrere Stunden damit die Beherrschung von Waffen zu meistern. Gleichauf werden sie in das Alltagsleben des Clans eingegliedert und helfen bei alltäglichen Arbeiten. Beim Häuserbau, Waffenschmieden, bei der Jagd und im Ackerbau sowie der Viehzucht. Kinder des Sturmwolfclans werden somit schon sehr früh auf ein eigenständiges Überleben vorbereitet. Mit zwölf Jahren wird geprüft ob die Kinder ihre Lehrstunden verstanden haben. Dazu werden sie über drei Monate in die Wildnis des Frostfeuergrats (Schergrats) ausgesetzt. Den Eltern steht es frei ihre Kinder dabei zu überwachen. Jegliche Hilfestellung durch die Erwachsenen wird jedoch als Scheitern der Prüfung angesehen. Die Kinder, die nach drei Monaten in der Wildnis zurückkehren, haben dem Klan Ehre erwiesen und erhalten als Auszeichnung das Feuermal. Dabei handelt es sich um das eingebrannte Antlitz eines aus Blitzen geformten Garns, der in die Haut des Kindes eingebrannt wird. Mit 16 Jahren schließlich gelten die Nachkommen als Erwachsene. Zur Feier dieses Status werden sie auf ihren ersten Plünderzug gegen die Oger mitgenommen. Dabei sollte es die Ehre der gerade erwachsen gewordenen sein, einen Oger selber zu erlegen. Aus den zersplitterten Knochen dürfen die nun erwachsenen sich als Auszeichnung eine Halskette anfertigen. Die ehemaligen Kinder sind nun vollwertige Stammesmitglieder und es steht ihnen zu sich eine Frau oder einen Mann zu suchen und diese oder diesen zu heiraten. Regeln innerhalb der Clangemeinschaft Orcs verehren instiktiv die rauen Kräfte der Naturelemente. Die heilende Wirkung von reinem Wasser, die Wärme des Feuers, die lebensgebende Erde und das rauhe Flüstern des Windes, der die Klippen des Frostfeuergrats geformt hat. Schamanen, die sich die Elemente zu Eigen machen können, werden daher verehrt. Es gilt folglich als strafbar die Elemente und die Schamanen zu verärgern. Stärke, Mut und Unabhängigkeit sind die am höchsten angesehenen Charaktereigenschaften und sehr mit dem Stolz vieler Orcs verbunden. Dies gilt geschlechterübergreifend. Jedem Orc steht die freie Meinungsäußerung zu. So lange diese nicht dazu führt, dass die Ehre des Clans beschmutzt wird. Ein offenes Aussprechen ist daher immer intrigantem Verhalten vorzuziehen. Letzteres kann mit Exil bestraft werden, da dies im schlimmsten Falle eine entehrung des gesamten Clans ist und dessen Ansehen schädigt. Die Ehre des Clans steht immer über der Ehre des einzelnen Orcs. Schwäche und Angst werden als unwürdig für den Clan angesehen. Auf den Clan übertragen bedeutet die Schwäche des Einzelnen, dass die Stärke des Clans schwindet. Feigheit wird daher mit Exil bestraft. Das Exil gilt neben der Todesstrafe als die höchste Strafe. Gäste und Fremde werden stets mit Gastfreundschaft behandelt. Erweist sich der Fremde oder Gast während seines Aufenthalts trotz hoher Gastfreundschaft als feindselig, so kann über diesen gerichtet und dieser mit aller Härte abgestraft werden. Dies gilt nicht, wenn er von vornherein mit Vorbehalten empfangen wird. Fremde werden daher immer mit Speis und Trank bewirtet. Alles andere gilt als beschämend. Clanschädigendes Verhalten, Diebstahl, die Beschmutzung der Ehre einzelner Clanmitglieder und sonstige Angelegenheiten werden entweder im Zweikampf geregelt oder in schwerwiegenderen Fällen vor dem Scharfseher und dem Khan vorgetragen. Der Khan entscheidet dann über das Strafmaß. Oft angewendete Strafen sind (von schwach bis Höchststrafe steigend): Den Clan mit Zusatzrationen versorgen, Abordnung in eine Art "Knappentum", Aussatz des einzelnen im Ogerdorf, Brandmarkung (Auslöschung des Feuermals), Dienste für einen anderen Orc als Peon, Abhacken von Gliedmaßen, Tod, Exil. Kosh'arg Das Kosh'harg ist ein Frühlings- und Herbstfest, welches jeweils an den Tagen beginnt, an denen Tag und Nacht dieselbe Länge haben. Es wird genutzt um clanübergreifend die Ahnen zu ehren und friedvoll miteinander zu feiern. In den Ländern Draenors lebten die Clans verstreut und nutzten dieses Fest zur Berichterstattung und Diplomatie zwischen den Schamanen und Häuptlingen. Die Kosh'hargs werden immer auf heiligem Boden abgehalten. Somit ist das Anlegen von Waffen untersagt und Blutvergießen wird mit Exil bestraft. Mit der Etablierung der Orcs, wandelten sich die Feste mehr und mehr zur Huldigung der Ahnen, und zum friedvollen Feiern mit kräftigen Festessen und dem einfachen Austausch zwischen allen Klanmitgliedern unterschiedlicher Clans. Kultur im Allgemeinen Das Wesen der Orcs des Clans ist geprägt vom reinen überleben in einer feindseligen, schroffen Welt. Dies drückt sich auch im Aussehen der Rüstungen und Bauten aus. Diese sind wenig kunstvoll, wirken vor allem auf Allianzvölker primitiv sind aber oft widerstandsfähiger und zweckmäßiger als die Rüstungen anderer Völker. Als kunstvoll können allenfalls diverse Schnitzereien aus Holz angesehen werden, die oftmals auf die Stäbe der Schamanen oder Skulpturen zum Schutz der Familien beschränkt sind. Orcs, die sehr kunstvolle Rüstungen besitzen, die zudem sehr widerstandsfähig sind, haben oftmals einen sehr hohen Rang innerhalb des Clans. Vor allem werden Garnfelle als Rüstungen genutzt, da angenommen wird, dass die Geister der verstorbenen Garn in diesem Falle beim Orc verbleiben um diesen zu schützen. Die Verehrung der Ahnen steht im Vordergrund der religiösen Kultur des Clans. Schamanen dienen dabei als Vermittler zwischen den Ahnen und der lebenden Orcs des Clans. Oft werden die Geister der Ahnen angerufen, um Entscheidungen zu fällen und über bevorstehende Ereignisse oder über bestimmte Orcs zu wachen. Die schroffe Umwelt hat die Orcs des Clans geprägt. Höflichkeitsfloskeln sind vielen Clanmitgliedern unbekannt. Selbst Worte die dem Sinn von "Entschuldigen" und "Danke" entsprechen sind vielen Clanorcs unbekannt. Es gilt allein sein Fehlverhalten durch Änderung des Verhaltens und ehrenvollem Umgang miteinander wieder gut zu machen. Worte sind dafür nicht notwendig. Gleiches gilt für Dankbarkeit. Heldenmut wird von vielen Orcs höher angesehen als Intelligenz, so lange der Heldenmut nicht zu einem Desaster führt, was leider einige Orcs ins Exil geführt hat. So ergab sich auch die feindselige Haltung gegenüber Garrosh.